


just a matter of time (until we're all found out)

by WondrousTidings



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Mikey Way, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, I SHOULD BE FILLING PROMPTS, INSTEAD I PRODUCE GARBAGE, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Name-Calling, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Sub Gerard Way, Watersports, all safewords are discussed before hand!!!, degredation, i never write dom mikey tell me if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousTidings/pseuds/WondrousTidings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey doesn't like it when Gee flirts with Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a matter of time (until we're all found out)

**Author's Note:**

> watersports!! ahead!!! that means urine!! you have been warned!!!  
> i didnt write it in (whoops) but there are safewords in place!!  
> title from sophomore slump or comeback of the year by fob

“You stink of him,” Mikey growls, pulling Gee’s hair until he cries out from the pain. Tears fall from his eyes, screwed shut tight, but Mikey ignores them. 

“Mikes, Mikes, I’m sorry, s-so sorry,” he begs, knees shaking as his brother yanks his hair back further, attacking his neck with sharp incisors. He leaves bites all over Gerard’s neck, starting from under the jaw and working his way down, methodically, to his collarbone. Each bite brings tears to Gee’s eyes, the intense pain straddling the line between pain and pleasure. 

 

It doesn’t matter, really. Gerard gets off on both. 

 

Mikey pushes him to the ground suddenly, eyeing his brother maliciously.  _ Fuck,  _ Gee thinks, because when Mikey gets like this, he doesn’t go easy. Gerard’s never wants him to in the first place, and the anticipation building in his gut is almost stronger than the arousal. 

 

“You’re such a fucking slut. Think you can whore yourself out to anyone you please without asking permission?” Mikey hisses. Gerard sobs, shaking his head back and forth. 

 

It’s because of what happened on stage. 

 

Frank initiated it, the little shit, edging closer and closer into Gerard’s space until they were on top of each other. The adrenaline was too much to ignore, the stage energy giving him bad ideas. He had rested his forehead on Frank’s, sang into his open mouth, let the fingers flying across his guitar brush his cock a few times. Frank had rolled his head onto Gerard’s neck, panting heavily into the crook of his shoulder.

 

That’s when Gee saw Mikey. 

 

His face was a twisted mask of anger and rage, his normally pretty features contorted into a grimace. Gerard knew it was because of Frank, knew he wasn’t allowed to let anyone other than Mikey that close to him, but it was too late. 

 

Mikey had already seen and he was fucking pissed. 

 

And now he looms over Gerard, unbuttoning his fly with steady hands. 

 

“You need to be shown your place, bitch,” he seethes, pulling his pants and boxers down to his thighs and pulling out his half-hard cock. “Need to show you who you belong to.”

 

Gerard turns his head, waiting to be hit or kicked. Instead he feels something wet and  _ hot  _ splash across his clothed dick. He cracks open his eyes to see Mikey’s head tipped back, long neck exposed. He’s holding his cock in his hand and he’s fucking  _ pissing  _ on Gerard. 

 

Gee moans wantonly because  _ fuck.  _

 

He leans his head forward at the sound, smirking at Gerard. “Like that, bitch?” Mikey snarls, a feral look in his eyes. “Like it when I piss on you, show you you’re mine?” He huffs out something that sounds very close to “This’ll show Frank” as he moves his aim upwards, hitting Gerard’s neck, exactly where Frank was panting into during the show. 

 

The stream is heavy now, piss flowing over Gee’s neck and pooling on the floor underneath him. It’s cooling now, sticky and rank wherever it’s touching him. His cock, his neck, stomach, thighs. Gee can feel it collecting underneath his ass and he whimpers at the sensation.

 

Mikey seems to be almost done. Suddenly, it’s hitting his face, splashing across his cheekbones and  _ into his mouth.  _ He’s about to spit it out when he feels Mikey’s hands on his face. “Don’t you fucking dare, skank,” he growls, forcing Gerard’s mouth closed. The bitter taste of piss is already rolling over his tongue, permeating all his senses. It wouldn’t make that much of a difference if he swallows. 

 

So he does, watching Mikey’s face carefully. 

 

His brother smirks, amused. “Do whatever I tell you, don’t you bitch?” Mikey asks quietly, still holding Gerard’s jaw. Gee nods vigorously, trying to open his mouth around Mikey’s tight grip. Mikey leans in closer, and Gerard can feel the squish of the piss soaking through his jeans as Mikey grinds his hardening cock into his leg. 

 

“Piss yourself. Like a fucking dog,” he whispers, biting down hard on the junction of his neck and shoulder, right where he pissed. Gerard whines high in the back of his throat, a heady combination of Mikey’s words and the intense pain bringing him so fucking close.    
  


He closes his eyes, trying to bring forth thoughts of gross things. He can do a lot of things, but pissing while hard is not one of them. A hand slips under his shirt, pressing lightly at his bladder once. Gerard moans, a bit of piss leaking out of his cock. Mikey notices, grinning above him as he presses  _ harder,  _ impossibly hard, and Gerard lets go. 

 

The stream starts slow, but picks up speed quickly. Gerard can feel it quickly soaking through his already drenched jeans, pooling underneath him on the floor. He’s now lying in a pool of piss, his and his brother’s, and it feels fucking  _ incredible.  _

 

Piss is leaking out of his jeans every time he shifts. He feels it seeping in and out of his pants. Mikey’s whispering something but he can’t bring himself to pay attention to it. 

 

_ Fuck.  _

 

“Hey, baby, hey. Come back to me, love,” Mikey’s saying, and Gerard can finally focus on his face, the sharp cheekbones and furrowed brow. 

 

“Did I do good?” He slurs quietly, grasping for Mikey’s hand in the open air. Mikey laughs, relief spreading across his face. 

 

“Yeah, baby doll, you did really good. We gotta get you cleaned up now, okay?” He starts to lift Gerard in the air. Gerard’s scared, all of a sudden. 

 

“No, no. Gotta be yours, gotta...gotta smell like you,” he whimpers, pawing at Mikey’s shirt, trying to get him to  _ stop.  _ Mikey shushes him, bringing his head into his lap to rest comfortably. 

 

“Do you want the collar instead?”

 

Gerard nods enthusiastically, relief seeping into his veins. Mikey shifts, standing up and bringing Gee with him. “Shower, then collar, then bed. Okay?” Gerard nods again, this time sleepily, as he remembers  _ bed.  _ It seems like such a foreign concept, after being soaked in piss like a human toilet. 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

His cock is helpfully reminding him that he never came, and neither did Mikey. While they walk to the bathroom, he tries to subtly open his brother’s jeans. Mikey notices. He chuckles, moving Gerard’s hands away from his belt. “Later. When you’re collared.” Gerard huffs out a sigh, and Mikey laughs again. 

 

They’re finally in the bathroom, and Mikey’s stripping him. It’s not sexual anymore- this is just them. They fuck, but they’ve been brothers a lot longer than they’ve been screwing. Mikey carefully removes his boxers, letting them fall into a pile with the rest of his piss stained clothes. Oh. He’s naked now. He’s not usually naked, but somehow he’s okay with this. 

 

Mikey’s here. It’s all okay. 

 

Mikey’s naked, too, and he’s stepping into the shower and Gerard is following, sighing happily underneath the warm stream. He’d never admit it to Mikey, but being covered in cold, stale piss is actually really gross. 

 

He washes away the remnants of piss before turning around and dropping to his knees. He eyes Mikey’s half hard cock hungrily. 

 

“Please, please, please,” he whines, nuzzling the inside of Mikey’s thigh. Thin fingers tug his head upwards to meet Mikey’s gaze. He strokes Gee’s hair softly, then brings his mouth to his cock. 

 

“Only because I think you deserve it,” he sighs as Gerard finally  _ finally  _ gets his mouth around Mikey’s dick. It’s sloppy and wet, water running down Gee’s eyes and nose, making it hard to see and breathe. He goes blindly, guided by Mikey’s soothing hand. Sucking and slurping noises fill the bathroom, echoing loudly off of the linoleum tiles. Mikey tastes like he normally does, but there’s a heady scent underneath it, raw and sour. 

 

Gerard moans like a two-cent whore when he realizes it’s piss. 

 

His moans and whines seem to be bringing Mikey close to the edge. His normally careful, controlled demeanor has escaped him a bit, as he grabs Gerard’s hair painfully to fuck into his mouth. Gee loves this part, loves it when Mikey takes over and does all the work for him. Loves feeling like a toy to be used and discarded. 

 

Mikey comes with a low moan down his throat, and Gerard works his hardest to swallow every last drop. 

 

“Come on, baby boy, up. Off your knees,” Mikey says, dragging Gerard to lean against him under the heavy spray. He’s always had remarkably quick recovery times, forever astounding Gerard with how fast he can take care of Gee after he comes. “Bed.” He insists, turning off the faucet and helping Gerard step out of the shower. He whines, pointing to his throat when Mikey looks at him. He rolls his eyes, exasperated. 

 

“Collar. You said you’d collar me.” Mikey smiles, reaching into the cabinet next to the sink. He pulls out the lacy black article, undoing the clasp to wrap it tightly around Gerard’s neck. 

 

“Too much?” He asks cautiously. Mikey’s always been hesitant with the collar- it was Gerard’s idea, something Mikey didn’t want him to feel pressured into. He’d come around one day, though. 

 

“No. Never too tight. You always know how to treat a lady,” Gerard slurs sleepily, leaning heavily into Mikey’s shoulder. Mikey laughs, a full body laugh. Gerard feels the vibrations through his chest, and sighs at the sensation. 

 

Mikey lays down on the bed carefully, patting the empty space next to him. Gerard practically leaps into it, snuggling close to Mikey, pressing the full length of his back into Mikey’s chest. He feels the rise and fall of Mikey’s chest calmly behind him, lulling him into a peaceful sleep. 

 

He’s nearly asleep when he realizes he never got off. Mikey wouldn’t do that to him, which can only mean one thing: he’s got a plan. 

 

Gerard hums happily before drifting off, imagining all the ways his brother could wake him up the next morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing dom mikey tell me if it sux  
> also sorry to all the prompts ive claimed and havnt filled yet- im getting there...


End file.
